Even Angels Fall
by Soutai
Summary: [Slash] Riku is back, and he's out to get Kairi for stealing Sora.{I'm really bad with summaries... Don't laugh at me} [Riku x Sora] {P.S. Will be Angsty-like in later chapters.}
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine. And heck, if it was, I would be rich, which I'm not..

**Pairings: **Sora x Riku

"...Kairi. Because of you, my existence has faltered. Because of you, I can't get to Sora..." Whispered a deep voice that echoed throughout the dark, empty area.  
  
Riku sat which seemed to be the middle of nowhere. No, he was somewhere. He was in a forest in which he could not decipher the exact location. All he knew was it was dark, and most likely after midnight. He could already see the moonlight that sunk through the thick leaves located on most of the trees that surrounded him sinking lower to the horizon to switch places with the sun.  
  
Riku had finally gotten out of that forsaken Kingdom Hearts thanks to King Mickey. Sure, it would seem that he would contain happiness because he was free from the darkness, but truth was, he was more depressed than he ever was before. He couldn't get his mind off of the fact that Mickey had saved him. He didn't think he deserved much of it, but he assumed that Mickey believed Riku had learned his lesson after all the terrible things he had done and he would do no more. And that maybe there was actually a point on why he held the dark keyblade. Mickey even said to him once, "If it weren't for you, Riku, the one who holds the keyblade of darkness, then this world would be unbalanced. And besides, your keyblade is needed not only to lock doors that either hold good or bad, but to unlock one's heart." Of course, Riku never made much sense of that.  
  
A throaty laugh escaped the silver-hair boy's pale lips. Mickey may carry strong, wise words, but he does not possess the ability to read into the mind of someone else. For example, he had no idea what Riku was planning. If he did, Mickey would've never let the boy out. Actually, Riku had no idea. He could never quite figure out what was going through that King's head. Even spending about... ages (he lost track of time) in the Kingdom Hearts, Riku never figured anything out about the mouse, which bothered him slightly. But he guess it was the only thing that kept him entertained... trying to figure out what Mickey was thinking.  
  
Shrugging his seemingly (to him) thoughts off, he lied down on his back and gazed up at the sky. He couldn't help but wonder what Sora looked right now... or how old the young one was. He wondered if Sora even remembered the white-hair boy at all. Pfft. What a stupid thought. Why would Sora forget about Riku? Who could forget about Riku after all the shit he did? He abruptly felt sick to his stomach, which was most likely, because he was hungry and felt gross at the moment.  
  
Riku rolled over on his side, resting his head on his arm. He started poking at the dead leaves that took place on the ground. He hadn't changed much since he was locked in that dark place. In fact, he looked just as he did when he disappeared in there. He really couldn't figure out why he hadn't changed. Sometimes he believed that maybe, just maybe, that time didn't exist there. But then again, that was almost impossible. Because if time didn't exist, then wouldn't Riku be... frozen or something?  
  
Screw the thoughts that were racing through his mind. He didn't have time to think about such nonsense! Now he would just have to find a way to lure Sora to him... and to get rid of Sora's crush: Kairi.  
  
A smirk drifted upon the boy's lips as he thought about it. Getting rid of Kairi? How would he do that? Well, there was another thing he had to think about.

* * *

OoC: I'm sorry for such the short chapter. O.o; I just don't know what to say! XD Please REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING! I want to know if anyone even READS this story. And, if you read it, please tell me if it sucks or if it's good. BE HONEST! I NEED SOME CRITISM. Oo; Honest. I won't be mad at you. =o  
  
By the way, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. Oo 


	2. Chapter Two

"I'm so... BORED!" Sora exclaimed as he plopped down on his bed. Goofy and Donald were sitting at a table in the small room, playing cards against one another. Donald was being a little too competitive against Goofy in the game they were playing, which was Gin, and because of that, he was making some smart-ass comments. Goofy, however, didn't really seem to pick up the smart-ass part in the comments though. He only laughed and kept on telling Donald it was just a game. Well, then again, maybe Goofy did pick them up, but he just didn't want to talk back and start an unneeded argument.  
  
Looking up from the cards placed in his feathered hands, Donald looked towards Sora in a questioning manner. "It was your choice to not join us in our game," Donald replied in his raspy voice.  
  
Sora moaned in response, stretching his arms in front of him before letting them relax at his sides. "I know..." Sora murmured, closing his eyelids. "But, truth is, I'm a little sick of that game. And besides, shouldn't we be doing something... to help the king?" He was going to mention Riku but wasn't up for seeing the looks on Donald and Goofy's faces. Of course, he wouldn't have anyway since his eyes were closed. But still, he didn't want to hear their responses.  
  
Goofy laughed his abnormal, yet original, laugh. "Sora, there is no need to worry about the King. He'll find his way out. And, besides, I doubt there is anything we can do about him. If we unlock the door, the disaster will happen all over again," said Goofy before setting down his cards, implying that he had won the game. Donald grunted in dismay.  
  
Sora nodded dully, wanting to do SOMETHING in this boring place. The boring place that was called Traverse Town. He's already explored everywhere and nearly talked to anyone who was there. Two years of doing all that. So, in result of things he had already done, he was stuck with boredom. Goofy and Donald weren't much help in fascinating him either. All they did was play the same game over and over again.  
  
Sora sat up abruptly, unwilling to just lie around here anymore. "I'm going out. I'll see you guys later." And with those last words, Sora departed from the small apartment that contained three beds, one for Sora, Goofy, and Donald, a small bathroom with, obviously, a toilet, a shower, and a sink, and a kitchen to store all their food.

--  
  
Sora found himself on the streets, sitting on the stairs that led to Cid's store. His chin rested in the palm of his left hand, while his elbows sat on his knees. In his right hand he held several pebbles he picked off of the ground. He threw them towards the fountain in the middle of the town, in hope one would hit the water. Throwing rocks seemed to be the only thing that entertained him these days... besides watching Goofy and Donald argue. Heh... It was quite odd how those two changed so quickly over the past two summers. They seemed to not get along very well in the past two years since the Kingdom Hearts was locked shut.  
  
Finally, his arm stopped throwing rocks towards the fountain as a loud sound, which sounded much like a 'bang', abruptly came from an alleyway nearby. His teeth clenched tightly as he stood up, holding back a surprised gasp. He stood up, reaching for his keyblade, only stopping when he realized he didn't have it with him. He cursed silently under his breath, well aware that there couldn't possibly be anymore heartless since the door was closed. Or could there? Sora really didn't know what the history was of the keyblades and the door and such.  
  
Sora cranked his neck towards the alleyway in which the sound came from, hoping he didn't need his weapon whatsoever. His dark blue eyes caught sight of a shadow, the presence irking him. He could feel sweat begin to drip down the back of his neck. He quickly reached behind and whipped it off. "Who's there!?" He shouted, finding that being silent wouldn't do any good.  
  
The shadow stopped, bright yellow eyes looking up at the one who had spoken. There was not response from it, except for a faint hiss and then meowed. And because of that hiss and the meow, it was revealed to be a cat. Sora sighed in relief as he kneeled down. He was thankful it was nothing but a stray, black cat. He smiled as he made a kissing noise so the cat would not be afraid to encounter him. The response from the cat was a low, un-welcoming growl. And with that, it ran away, most likely to continue on what it was doing before.  
  
Sora moaned as he plopped down on his butt, feeling partially bad the cat didn't come over to visit him. He needed company right now. He brought his gaze back to the fountain, only to find something that caused those large sapphire eyes to widen.  
  
For a moment... he thought he saw an illusion of his old best friend: Riku. But once Sora blinked, the illusion was gone.

--  
  
=o Longer than the first chapter... I think. I don't know, I'm not really counting words. But it probably is longer because it was just mostly boring rambling. Anyway, thanks for the TWO reviews I got. It's a record. Oo; And yes, I know it was a short chapter. But once I got to that point, I really couldn't think of anything else. So anyway, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS. I NEED SUGGESTIONS. Oo I don't know where I'm going with this story. I mean, I have a small idea... but I think the idea is small enough where the story will only be about ten chapters long and I want it LONGER. Rawr. I'm done talking now. :D  
  
-snort- Oh yeah, thanks for mentioning about Sora's eyes. Oo; I just realized when I released this chapter, and I was like 'OH SHIT!' and just hoped no one realized so I wouldn't have to edit the stupid chapter. But now I did.


End file.
